Muffin 3.0
Muffin 3 was meant to be the succesor to Muffin 2.3. Codenamed MordernMuffin, progress stopped halfway as the research team could not handle taking up the tasks of programming the Muffin and the Sony Antarctica/Muffin PS3 at the same time. The operating system is considered a collector's item due to its limited availability after prototypes were leaked from the warehouse. The line was also discontinued from that point, and has no successor to this day. Development Muffin 2.3 needed a successor, and quick. Penguins were demanding a new operating system to fix the flaws of the previous one, and thus they annouced that they would release the Muffin 3, that would contain all-new features. As it was meant to be a vast, whole-scale improvement from the previous 2.3 version, Muffin 3 had to be in excellent shape. At the time, it was 2005 and established competitors such as Micro Hard and Soft and Peach were also releasing updates and improvements. Shifting from their original DOS/Unix format to Kernel-based, they had to hire a team of penguins who had programmed free operating software that was kernel-based. At the same time, Muffin was helping out in programming the PengStation 3, which was set to release the following year. Most of the focus in the supervision team was shifted from their new operating system to the new gaming console. As a result, the programmers were confused on what to do and eventually messed up the project. Although they previewed the Muffin 3.0 operating system at meetings, it was not bothered about greatly, and wanting to rushing it, the board of directors would usually agree, except Dentor. Muffin eventually cancelled Muffin 3.0, along with the rest of the Muffin line. This was revealed at a press conference held a day before the PS3 release date. Late in 2007, a break-in occurred at a warehouse and prototype versions of Muffin 3.0 were found. They were sold on the internet and demanded high prices. Factors leading to its demise There were many factors that lead to the cancellation of Muffin 3.0, most notably the fact that the board paid most of their attention to the high-profile PS3. Established competition Established competitors such as Micro Hard and Soft and Peach were busy working their way for new operating systems. Micro Hard and Soft were already into early development of Doors Horizon, and Peach was working on their icePod line. Hardware competitors that signed contracts with Muffin for use of the operating system in their hardware no longer renewed contracts, except a division of Muffin and iConnect (as an alternative). Old-fashioned software Muffin's operating systems were also DOS-based, which was old-fashioned in the USA at the time, which made smaller competitors to take advantage of this. Despite an attempt to shift to kernel-based systems, Muffin was still mocked at for being a low-quality software producer. This also prompted Muffin management to cancel the line of computers. Shift of focus Muffin's management were also focused on the upcoming PengStation 3, a new-generation home video game console meant to compete with Micro Hard and Soft's '360'. Most of the resources were used for the PengStation 3 project. Even the supervisors for the Muffin 3.0 project also focused on the latter. This caused confusion among members, which eventually led to disorientation of the whole process, causing cancellation. Category:Operating Systems